


Succubi And Hunters

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Boom! Headshot, Hunters & Hunting, I guess? It's Matt's first time with a man, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Matt is a Sweetheart, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: I mostly wrote this because of three reasons.1: there's not enough steamy gay sex in this fandom (Way to much het, eww)2: Matt Donovan is gorgeous (Like for real the thing fantasys are made of)3: I've never seen Matt paired with an OMC before. (Lemme know what you think! comments are like catnip for authors!)“What the fuck was she?” Blondie asked, really need to get this guys name. He's way too hot for a generic-ass nickname . TJ shrugged and slipped his rifle back over his shoulder, pulling his flask out of his coat and taking a swig. He felt the strong whiskey burn his throat and let out a refreshed ‘aahhh’ sound.“Succubus, she would have had sex with you, and when you both orgasmed, drained every bit of your life force, leaving a dessicated husk. She'd literally have fucked you to death.” TJ explained almost casually, shrugging and walking over to the body, which ewww . There was blue-black blood all over the designer rug and hardwood floor, mixed with brain matter and bits of skull, one of her goat like horns had some, how landed in the aquarium which was actually kinda funny.





	

**Succubi and Hunters**

 

 

 

TJ POV---

 _‘There you are, you bitch’_ , TJ thought, spotting his quarry across the crowded _Mystic Grill,_ otherwise known as _the most uncreatively named place_ in this stupid, little town. He was so sick of small towns at this point, why can't monsters frequent places with excellent clubs, with gogo boys in cages _._ Gogo boys in cages with nothing but underwear on.. _Focus TJ shit to kill and such,_ he internally scolded, ADHD was a pain.

He saw his target approach, a fucking gorgeous specimen of a man. Blonde, tall, built like a football player and had a pretty well sculpted body, judging by the tight shirt he wore. TJ had picked Blondie out as a likely victim. He wouldn't let the bitch kill him, that would be a crime against humanity. The guy was that gorgeous. He'd have wasted his target already, but she'd slipped in here before he could get a clean shot. Gunning her down now was out of the question, for one, waaaaay to many witnesses, for two, the excuse of she's an evil creature who fucks men to death, would get him sent to the Looney bin. Pretty boy was falling for the bitches pheromones, most men would, those who didn't have an enchanted tattoo to protect from that anyway. The benefits of being a hunter, it was kinda making him sick watching this creature use mind altering pheromones and big boobs to lure a man to his death. He was so gonna kill this bitch. A 30-30 silver rifle round to the skull would work nicely.

Poor Blondie fell under her spell and she led the hunk out of the bar. It was a simple matter to following them discreetly until they reached a large house, _more like a mansion_. At the edge of town, TJ parked his 1995 Dodge Ram 1500 outside the gate. He slipped his rifle from behind the seat. It was a gorgeous rifle, a Marlin 30-30 brush gun. It was a sturdy lever action and TJ could shoot a werewolf in the head with it from a mile away. He'd done it before. He easily clambered over the iron gate, jogging toward the house. He didn't have a lot of time, depending on the amount of foreplay the target was up for. He could clearly see them through the window. No way he'd get a shot from here, not without committing the heinous crime of killing the gorgeous man as well. She had him pinned to the wall with his hand down his pants.

 _Well, no point doing it half way._ TJ kicked the door open, not the most subtle entry, but he was out of time. The Succubus’ head whipped around and she dropped her glamour, revealing her demonic half-woman half goat appearance. She extended her claws and grabbed the startled looking hunk as a human shield. It would have been comical and fucking hot, the guy half naked with his huge cock pointing straight up. He was still under the succubus’ spell, delirious with the pheromones. He was basically being assaulted, which was why TJ really fucking hated these particular creatures. Her plan of using the stud for a human shield was kind of pointless. She'd left her head exposed and TJ was a crack shot.

“Let him go, bitch,” TJ growled. He'd kill her either way but didn't wanna put the poor guy at greater risk. It was worth a shot.

“Drop your rifle and I will!” She hissed back her voice like a damned snake or something. It was fucking freaky.

“Nah,” He replied and squeezed the trigger. The succubus’ head exploded like a watermelon hit with a sledge hammer. The effect of her pheromones being cut off was instant; the guy not surprisingly flipped out.

“What the fuck?” He screamed, shoving his cock back in his pants hastily and backing away from the headless _goat-lady_ . He was freaked out, breathing heavily, clearly confused and he probably only remembered bits and pieces of what happened. The one emotion the guy wasn't displaying was surprise. Like he'd seen weird supernatural shit and a headless goat lady and a guy with a rifle wasn't new. _What the fuck has this poor guy seen in this town?_ TJ thought to himself.

“What the fuck was she?” Blondie asked, really need to get this guys name. He's way too hot for a generic-ass nickname TJ shrugged and slipped his rifle back over his shoulder, pulling his flask out of his coat and taking a swig. He felt the strong whiskey burn his throat and let out a refreshed ‘aahhh’ sound.

“Succubus, she would have had sex with you, and when you both orgasmed, drained every bit of your life force, leaving a dessicated husk. She'd literally have fucked you to death.” TJ explained almost casually, shrugging and walking over to the body, which _ewww_. There was blue-black blood all over the designer rug and hardwood floor, mixed with brain matter and bits of skull, one of her goat like horns had some, how landed in the aquarium which was actually kinda funny.

“That's really fucked up. So what're you some kind of hunter?” He asked. So the guy _did_ know about the supernatural. That explained why he wasn't having a complete meltdown.

“Something like that, I find the bad supernatural critters and put ‘em down. Hopefully before they've racked up too much of a body count.” TJ sighed and glared at the corpse, wishing he could just make it disappear. “Don't think you can save the rug. I'd burn it.” The guy looked annoyed by that, but didn't argue, instead just eyeing him appraisingly, and with lust. TJ was a good looking guy he knew that, in a pretty boy, nerdy guy sorta fashion. He'd just epicly, cock blocked the hunk but, it was a life saving cock block. He was probably forgiven.

“You got a name?” The hunk asked, crossing his arms, which were fucking big and muscular and would feel great pinning him to the bed… and christ those _pecs_ , then there was that huge fucking dick… _He asked you a question, idiot, focus!_

“You can call me TJ,” he said, bending down and grabbing the headless corpse, swinging it over his shoulder. “Mind grabbing some gasoline and salt so we can torch this bitch?” The other man nodded and wandered off, coming back with a gas can and a container off salt. They made their way outside and TJ tossed the corpse in the lawn, covering it in salt and gasoline before torching it with a box of matches.

TJ was a nice guy, so he helped the stud clean up inside. “I'm Matt, by the way, Matt Donovan.” TJ looked up at him and smiled, the other man smiling back. It was a weird _bonding over monster clean up,_ but whatever. They rolled up and torched the rug, leaving no trace of a dead succubus other than ash. TJ noticed Matt adjust his erection in his jeans none too subtlety. The pheromones were still in the guy's system, so he was still horny. TJ felt bold, so he grabbed Matt’s bulge and squeezed his huge dick playfully.

Matt groaned, but didn't pull away, he looked at TJ expectantly. “Need some help with this?” He purred, rubbing along the shaft of the taller man's cock.

“I've never had sex with a guy before,” he managed which wasn't a no. TJ grinned and gave him a coy wink.

“It's the same general idea, I'll fill in the blanks,” TJ said reassuringly as he continued in to rub at the thick erection through the guys jeans.

“Fuck it, you're hot.” Matt groaned and pulled him into a rough kiss. The guy definitely knew how to kiss. Hot damn, his lips were soft and he was gently carding his fingers through the hunter’s hair as they kissed. Matt nipped at his lower lip, demanding entrance for his tongue. He gladly obliged, letting the wet muscle worm its way between the seams of his lips, back and forth. TJ had to swallow a thick lump before he opened his mouth, just a bit, not wanting to give in _too_ easily. Before the tip of the tongue slipped in through the gap he allowed. There was a warm jolt in the pit of his stomach when the muscle came into contact with his, he moaned wantonly. It was so on.

He pressed their bodies tightly together and left the larger man’s muscular arms encircle his torso. _That has no right to make me feel so safe_ , he thought. _Stop it brain, it's a hookup not love making._ He chastised himself, but Jesus Christ this guy was sweet. He was caressing his cheek with his thumb while they kissed, hell even the rocking of their hips together was gentle. He was pretty impressed that Matt managed to get them both up the stairs to his bed without breaking their lip lock _or their necks._

“God, you are fucking gorgeous,” TJ finally panted, breaking the kiss and rubbing his hands up in down Matt’s sculpted back. Matt smiled and kissed him again.

“You're a pretty good lookin guy yourself,” he commented as he took TJ’s rifle and leaned it against the wall gently, his jacket followed quickly and then his shirt. Now in a similar state of undress, Matt pushed TJ onto the bed.

He wanted this to last, the caressing, the kissing. He was in no hurry, which was a bit out of character for him, _except he'd never had sex with a guy this hot and this sweet._ He groaned as their denim clad erections brushed against one another, their tongues still dancing in one of the most eritic passionate kisses of his life. Matt Donovan clearly knew what he was doing, his belt was deftly removed, the buckle hitting the floor with a dull thud. Both their pants and underwear followed swiftly, leaving them nude. Matt soon had both their cocks in his fist, dragging his big hand up and down both their shafts roughly. _You may not have gone all the way with a man, but you've definitely messed around with guys._ TJ thought these were practiced movements. He'd definitely frotted and mutually masterbated before. He nearly blew his load when Matt gently scraped his teeth across his nipple. Then the other, placing butterfly kisses down his lean torso, pausing above his now throbbing and leaking cock. Matt looked up as if seeking permission, and he nodded enthusiastically. The blonde grinned cheekily before giving his cock a tentative lick.

“Oh, fuck” he groaned low in his chest as Matt’s talented tongue lapped at his cock from base to tip. _Lord have mercy!_ He groaned in his head, or maybe out loud he wasn't sure, when the blondes mouth encircled his cock. Matt had either done this before too or he was just a natural, because he was good at it. Matt sucked his cock like it was a sacred charge. He wouldn't last like this and he really wanted to cum with that huge cock in his ass. He tugged the blonde's hair to get his attention. He pulled of his cock and looked up through lust filled eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.” He commanded. He was a bossy bottom, he knew that. But if the growl he got in response was any indication, Matt liked that fact.

“What do I need to do?” Matt asked. He was so sweet, like TJ was probably going to have feelings by the time they were done.

“Lube?” He asked. Every guy had lube usually, so that wouldn't be a problem. Matt reached over and pulled a bottle out of the night stand, handing it to him with a smile. He had to kiss him his smile was beautiful. He took Matt’s hand, lubing two of his fingers and guiding them to his hole. “Just like fingering a girl, go slow and stretch me, then add another finger. Once you got four in there, replace them with your massive cock.”

He was gentle as he stretched him, a bit clumsy about it, but TJ didn't complain much when Matt brushed his prostate. “Jesus fuck, right there.” he groaned and Matt planted a reassuring kiss on his lips. Emboldened by his success, he worked him open enthusiastically, adding a third, and then fourth finger. It felt so good, TJ knew he was moaning like a whore as he fucked himself back on Matt’s this fingers.

“I'm ready, Matt,” he barely managed to grit out, and he whined in protest ass Matt withdrew his fingers. He wanted to weep with relief as Matt’s cock pressed against his entrance. Matt kissed him again before pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

“Ready?” He asked, looking at him sweetly with lust filled, yet caring eyes.

“Fuck me already, please.” He added the please so he didn't sound as desperate. It didn't really work. Matt eased into him slowly, thick cock filling him up so beautifully. Just when he thought he was surely going to split in two, Matt bottomed out. TJ pulled him into a passionate make out session while he adjusted, his arm wrapped around Matt’s broad shoulders and his legs around his waist.

“Fuck me, Matt,” he breathed and Matt obliged. Long deep thrusts that punched loud moans out of the hunter. Matt fucked with precision, powerful thrusts, he'd definitely feel the next day. Matt gradually increased his pace, smacking the headboard against the wall. His fingers dug into Matt’s shoulders holding on for dear life as he received the fuck of his life.

“Jesus- Ma-tt fuuuck- right there! **Fuck Matt!** ” He screamed and sobbed as he nearly blacked out from the volume of pleasure surging through his body. His back bowed off the bed and he rolled his hips harshly into Matt’s driving the blonde's orgasm out of him. Matt fucked them both through the aftershocks before collapsing on top of the smaller man, panting.

TJ wrapped himself around Matt and held him his hands, stroking the bigger man's back. “Wow.” Was all he could say. That didn't even begin to cover how he felt.

Matt chuckled, the vibration shaking both their bodies. He eased himself to the side, keeping his cock inside the hunter. Matt tossed the covers over them and wrapped his arms around TJ’s chest, holding him tight, placing kisses to the nape of his neck.

“That was amazing,” Matt muttered in a sleepy gritty tone. TJ was glad his back was to the other man, so he couldn't see him grinning like an idiot.

“ _You_ are amazing.” He said honestly. He'd never had better sex and a guy could get used to this man's method of passion. He'd caught feelings and he was doomed, he knew it.

“Nap?” Matt gritted out, entwining their fingers and stroking his thumb across the back of his hand.

“Mmm nap,” and he let himself drift into a blissful sleep.


End file.
